


Eyes of the Beholder

by Maxbass



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Futanari, Impregnation, Laboratories, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Bayonetta and Jeanne continue their search for the Eyes of the World when there is a breakthrough though none of these witches expect things to go as they will unfold.Characters:Marcella Highthorn (original) © MaxbassBayonetta and Jeanne © PlatinumGames
Comments: 25
Kudos: 2





	Eyes of the Beholder

The full moon basks the city of Vigrid in a blanket of her light. The cloudless night makes it cold outside yet the stars add to the light that the moon shines though its light does not make it to every street or alley of the city. People scurry quickly home out of fear for the beasts or any other creature calling the darkness its home. Not everyone fears the dark as the Umbra witches Bayonetta and Jeanne work together this time as they go through books looking for more clues where to find both Eyes of the World.

“We have found the location of the Eyes that belongs to the Umbra witches but the one belonging to the Lumen Sages seem to be riddled in mystery to its whereabouts” Jeanne says frustrated as she throws away one of the books she was reading. The raven-haired witch pays no attention when there is a passage in the book she is reading which makes her happy. “Eureka, I think I have found it and it doesn’t seem to be too far away either” Bayonetta whispers as she grabs an old map and lays it over the recent one.

“It should be here at the theater in the basement” she tells her fellow witch who nods as she sees the information that is shared. “It seems so, the golden eye should be there and the emerald eye is two houses away at the old sanctuary of the Umbra witches”. “What is the plan then, Bayonetta?” Jeanne asks as she stares at the map. “You can go and find the emerald eye at our old base and I go for the golden eye at the theater” the raven-haired beauty suggests and Jeanne nods as she agrees that that might be the best option.

“Tomorrow then we will booth head out and find the eyes and use them for our own desires” Bayonetta grins as does her rival witch as the go to their rooms to make some preparations on what they might need for their success.

The next evening Bayonetta and Jeanne walk outside and then nod as each woman goes their separate way.

Bayonetta runs fast with her guns strapped to her shapely legs while she runs form block to block. Her blue eyes shift from left to right and to the front make sure she is not encountering any obstacles in her mission like angels and others that might want to stop her from gaining the golden eye of the world. So far she finds no opposition and quickly makes her way into the theater as she starts to look for the way down below the basement.

There are several protective wards as enters the basement which tells her where the entrance should be but they are old and lacking the power that they once held to keep the Umbra Witches out. The witch casts a small spell to open the door and removes the protective spells. “So far so good” she thinks as she descends into the small hallway with a gun in each hand as her outfit snuggles closely to her sumptuous body.

It gets darker as she goes lower and creates a magical light to make things easier to see while her eyes look for any traps, mechanical or magical. “This feels almost too easy” she whispers to herself when she stumbles upon a door which seems to be locked with some kind of mechanism which requires a puzzle to be solved. “These are the most annoying kind” she thinks as her eyes glans over the puzzle while her brain starts to work and see if it can solve it. She scratches her head after staring at it for an hour when an idea comes to mind and her hands start to move over the puzzle. When she finishes it, she takes a few steps back and watches the puzzle glow and the door open. “Still got it” Bayonetta grins as she enters the room behind the door and the smell of old and rotten paper and furniture greets her. Dust flies everywhere and causes the woman to sneeze.

Meanwhile Jeanne finds herself in the ancient headquarters of her order and she searches through the debris as she tries to find the box containing the emerald eye of their order. Her eyes go to the altar and her fingers traces over it as she tries to remember all that she was told when she was still an apprentice. Then she suddenly gets an idea and draws the symbol of their order in the dust on the altar and it starts to glow when suddenly from the symbol a small chest appears with a key. Jeanne smiles as she takes both items and heads back to their sanctuary. She hopes her fellow witch is as successful as she was.

Bayonetta looks around getting rather frustrated that she is unable to find the artifact as she rummages through the ancient temple when her eyes glimpses an old magic circle. Her fingers trace the lines when suddenly a light shimmers from it and an angel appears. “Who are thee and why did thee disturb my sleep?” the angel asks and Bayonetta remembers a name from five hundred years ago which she uses as she tries to bluff her way out of it with the celestial being. 

“I remember that name and it good to see thee again, I assume thou desires the artifact to defeat our enemies?” the angel asks and Bayonetta is working hard to keep herself in line not to start and cheer since it seems he is accepting her bluff. “Yes” she shakes her head solemnly as she takes a bow before the winged man and raises her hands. The angels smiles as he extends his hand and from it a chest appears and floats into Bayonetta’s hands. A small key appears next to it after the angel disappears.

The black-haired woman quickly dashes out of the temple before the angel finds out that he has been deceived by his enemy and makes her way safely home to their sanctuary where she sees Jeanne waiting on her.

“Looks like you have been successful as well, Jeanne” Bayonetta says with a grins as she puts the small chest on the table next to the other. “Indeed though we still have to figure out how to use these artifacts” the white-haired witch says to which her colleague nods while they start to gather the ancient transcripts and manuscripts to see if there is anything there that can help them but days pass and the two witches start to get frustrated while they look at the two artifacts in front of them.

“I am going to sleep, I need a clear mind” Jeanne says frustrated, she gets out of the room and goes to bed. The other witch cannot let her mind rest until she has solved the puzzle. All she has found is a text that tells her that the eyes should look at the holder. “I guess no one ever had both when both orders were still very active” she thinks while she massages the temples of her head while she toys around with the two powerful artifacts and places the emerald eye to her left and the golden eye to her right. She puts them together and out of boredom she draws a face around the eyes with a smile on it when suddenly she gasps when the items suddenly start to glow brighter and brighter and suddenly lift up in the air.

A silhouette appears around the eyes as a body takes shape and a feminine figure appears with pale skin and horns on her forehead having several tattoos on her body and hair the color of fire. Her eyes colors are the same as those of the artifact who stare down at the witch and a smile appears on her lips showing two fangs to the side before she changes to something that looks more human.

“I am Marcella Highthorn, the goddess of love and lust, life and death, magic and….” She stops when she looks at the woman in front of her and she gazes all over the body of Bayonetta who only now notices that this goddess has a dick, a very big dick. “Why hello there, aren’t you a beautiful woman” the goddess says with a smile on her face as she gets closer to the witch who stands there on a defensive pose since she is not sure what to expect.

Bayonetta assumed she would be able to harness the power of both artifacts at the same time but she did not expect a goddess to appear and who knows how she will react to the witch. “So defensive” Marcella smiles as she closes in faster than Bayonetta can react and finds her arms held by the wrists. “What will you do to me?” she growls as she tries to put up a fight when her eyes widen in shock when she feels something on her lips. “I-is she k-kissing me?” the woman thinks in surprise when she realizes that is the case and starts to feel hot while her heart thumps wildly in her chest.

The goddess kisses those luscious lips and presses her tongue against them while her hands go from those wrists to around the waist as she pulls the woman against her body. The witch is confused at first but then remembers the first words that the goddess uttered and parts her lips to let that tongue inside and hers meets the invader while Bayonetta’s arms wrap around the goddess’ waist and her hands places on that thick ass.

The woman closes her eyes and so does the goddess as their love and lust stars to rise in their bodies. Bayonetta’s clothes disappear from her body and the two of them press their naked bodies against one another as they lewdly kiss while Marcella grinds her dick between those sexy thighs and against that cunt that slowly gets wetter and wetter. The witch breaks off the kiss and goes to her knees and starts to lick and kiss that thick pole in front of her “tastes and smells like magic” she purrs as the powerful musk finds its way into her nose. 

“Mmm you’re so hot, I just want to fuck and make love to and breed you” Marcella moans in heat while her throbbing rod responds favorably to the hot woman’s attention to it. Bayonetta giggles as her heart beats like crazy and nods “mmm such a sweet talker you are! You can do all that to me once you stick this magnificent wand inside my wet breeding hole” the witch giggles while that hard pole rests against her beautiful face.

“Sounds like a deal, darling! Now take the pose you want me to breed you in” the goddess grins as she watches the woman stand up and takes Marcella’s hand and takes her to the library as she leans on her side against one of the book cases and lifts her left leg sideways. The herm smiles and lets that leg rest on her shoulder and pushes her thick throbbing breeding rod deep into the woman’s snatch and womb. 

“Oh yessss that’s it! Oooh wow it has been ages since someone fucked me aaah let alone making me feel this good!” Bayonetta groans and moans and Marcella does the same as the two of the rut like animals. Suddenly the witch pulls her face of the goddess closer, who had put the leg in her arm, and starts to make out. “Oh my goddess, I am think I am in love” she whispers and moans which makes the goddess smile brightly and licks the nose of the witch. “I feel mmm the same aaah way god it has been ages since someone summoned me” she moans lewdly and kisses more while her hips keep moving and pumping her meat sword deep into the woman.

Minutes pass until the two start to scream and moan as they reach their orgasm. Bayonetta squirts all over the herm’s crotch while Marcella dumps her first load of fertile seed deep into the witch’s womb as they race towards her egg. They shake in utter bliss while their orgasm lasts for minutes before Marcella pulls out and holds the woman close to her as they kiss warmly and passionately while their hands are on one another’s butts.

“I want your dick in my ass and fuck it hard and good, my love” Bayonetta whispers seductively as she walks towards her desk and raises her sexy ass up in the air. Marcella smiles as she gets behind the woman and fondles those ass cheeks before she plants her lips on each cheek which makes Bayonetta giggle. “That is the first time I had a goddess kiss my ass” she grins before she gasps as that meat sword sinks into her rear. “Ooooh you can count I will kiss it as much as you want, darling” the goddess grins and moans “I am here to stay and be with you for all time” whispers solemnly while they make love all in the night.

The next morning Jeanne walks into the library and sees Bayonetta with some unknown woman with a huge dick fuck each other’s brains out when the couple notices the new arrival. “Mmm hello Jeanne meet Marcella oooh the goddess that appeared from the two eyes aaah! She told me the old gods couldn’t handle her so they spilt her but look aaah she’s back and I love her and how she fucks me!” Bayonetta moans as she steps away from Marcella and walks towards her fellow witch and removes Jeanne’s garments “you should get some to”

Jeanne is about to protest but her word do not leave her mouth when she feels Marcella’s lips on hers as the two of them start to pleasure her. The power of love and lust in that kiss is too much and Jeanne falls for the charms of the herm goddess as well. Bayonetta licks the other woman’s slit to make it wet for the goddess’ breeding pole. “You taste so good Jeanne, always knew you had a sweet spot between your legs” her fellow witch grins as her tongue laps up the honey leaking from it “hope you are ready to get bred and have a baby from our goddess”

The light-haired witch wants to protest but she knows she desires it and find that hot pole slide deep inside her as the slowly move to the desk. Marcella coos happily as her shaft goes deep into Jeanne’s mine while she lifts her up on the desk and starts to move her hips and bends over to whisper “you feel so good, I love how you feel” The woman moans happily as he heart fills with love and lust as she wraps her arms around the herm’s neck and kisses her after telling her that she is in love with the goddess.

In the back Bayonetta watches the two of the copulate like animals when a thought crosses her mind and quickly grabs the book based on sex spells. She finds the spell she was looking for and with a grin she casts it.

The dark-haired witch gets behind the goddess and whispers “not fair that we are the only getting bred, I want you to feel my love inside you to” Marcella looks back after those words before she gasps when she feels a hard dick slide into her snatch. She bites her lower lip and moans happily “mmm that’s fair mmm then make love to me as well” While Jeanne feels Marcella’s pole harden inside of her as the three being to make love for the rest of the day and night until they fall down on the bed they had eventually moved to.

Jeanne had used the same spell as Bayonetta had so all three are sporting dicks besides pussies now as well as they lay there in one another’s arms kissing deeply one another until they fall asleep resting until the next day.

Eight months pass and Bayonetta and Jeanne decide that they will stay with the herm for the rest of their lives when they marry their goddess Marcella. All three of them sport big pregnant bellies and could not be happier that their love has made this possible. When people see them and make insulting remarks towards them to which they respond with “fuck off, we are married and in love and that is all that matters” as they walk on and they cannot wait to give birth to their kids.

The End


End file.
